The invention relates to the field of ornaments, and more particularly, to porcelain ornaments using the lithophanie art of placing a design on the ornament.
Ornaments are old in the art, as are ornaments made of porcelain. It is also old in the art to imprint porcelain with a design in a manner known as lithophanie, where lithophanie is defined as a type of ornamentation of porcelain which is visible when held to light, and is produced by pressing designs into the porcelain when it is soft.
These prior art lithophanies fail to provide for internal lighting of the item so that the design on the porcelain could be illuminated from within and thereby seen more easily from the outside.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an ornament made of porcelain and having a design imprinted thereon by the method of lithophanie, which is able to contain therein a lighting element for internal illumination of the design.